Blue and Silver Skies
by Miho Ichimaru
Summary: Relena is a princess, a shinigami, and his lieutenant. But to Gin she is on the top of his list of important things to protect. This story is in Relena's point of view. Pairing: GinxOC, Rated: T for violence later on.
1. Thinking back to that day

It was springtime and the Sakura trees were blooming, I stood in front of the Shino Academy. At that moment I was reminded of the day I first met Ichimaru Gin.I was really young back then it was about 111 years ago…..

_I walked to the Academy where my father worked as a Professor. His name was Kazuhiko Shikuta. I was greeted by two guardsmen and they let me in. I wandered around for a while before I saw him, and I ran over to him and hugged him. "Good afternoon Father!" I said smiling "Good afternoon Relena. Did you come here alone?" he asked. I looked down and nodded. "Yes…..But Mother let me go! And I wanted to see the students here practice Kido! I mean with the lessons you have given me the only spells I can use are Bakudo." I whined. Suddenly a boy that looked about my age wearing the school's uniform walked over to us. "Mr. Kazuhiko, is this your daughter?" he said. The boy had silver hair and eyes that were closed to slits. He wore a smile that looked constant, and he spoke with the same Kyoto dialect that she did. "U-uh…Um …..Hello my name is Relena Shikuta!...How do you do?" I said bowing. "Gin this is my daughter Relena. She wants to be a shinigami when she's older and seeing as you're at the top of the class I think it might help if you taught her something." Father said walking away. "But wait Mr. Kazuhiko!...I have lunch now….." Gin said looking at the bento in his hand. "Really? Then can I have lunch with you?" I asked. He just stood there looking at me. "….Oh! What?...Sure!" he said. Then we walked over to the courtyard and sat down under a Sakura tree. "So what do you have?" he asked referring to my bento. "Um…. Mr. Shizuku Kusaka made it. He said he mad e croquettes." I said. "Oh really? All I have are dried persimmons." He said taking one out and eating it. "Dried persimmons? I've never had them before. Are they good?" I asked "Wow! You must not get out a lot if you've never had dried persimmons before!" he said shocked "No it's just that I am in line to be the next Head and Mr. Shizuku does not approve of me eating 'commoner's food. He even made a list of foods that I cannot eat. And dried persimmons are on that list. Sometimes I wish he were replaced with Mr. Kira." I said as I ate. He lifted a persimmon up to her face. "Here try them I made them myself!" he said proudly. I took a bite of it. It was the best thing I ever had. I felt a smiled grow on my face. "I knew you'd like'em I've never met a person who didn't." (A/N: That changed when he met Izuru.)…._

I snapped back into reality when I felt arms around me. I quickly used Shunpo and drew my zanpakuto, bringing it close to the person's neck. "Calm down Lena-chan! It's just me!" the person said. I stopped and looked at the person, as soon as I saw his face I felt like an idiot "Captain Ichimaru! Please forgive me! I had no idea it was you!" I apologized. He sighed and leaned in closer to me and kissed my cheek with a small 'chuu!' "Quit it with the formalities. I thought that I made it clear when I said our relationship has to be more casual. Or would ya rather have me start callin' ya Hime-sama again?" He said opening his eyes. "No no! It's okay. Sorry I guess I forgot." I said blushing. When I was in the academy he would always call me Hime-sama (A/N: "Hime" means princess, and "sama" is and honorific that shows great respect.). It drove me crazy. But when my parents were murdered he stopped calling me that and called me Lena-chan. Suddenly he picked me up and started running. "Gin! What are you-" he looked at me and smiled "Did ya already forget what day it was?" he asked. I thought for a minute, then I remembered. "It's our birthday right?" I replied "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Yeah Rangiku, Izuru, and the rest of them are waiting at the bar. We're gonna drink till we pass out!" he said "Oh no! Not again!" I whined "Yes, and you are going to enjoy it!" he laughed. September 10th. The day we both celebrated the day we came to the Soul Society. When we got there he put me down and shoved me inside And suddenly a bunch of people jumped up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled.


	2. Birthday Nightmares

_Sorry about the first chapter's mistakes I was real tired when I wrote that. And I hope you Review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Or Kaiba's Money jokes from Yu-gi-oh! Abridged or any other abridge series._

I felt like I was spinning. I already had a 2 bottles of sake."Captain Ichimaruuuuuuuuu! Gimme your Haori I'm cold!" I said because I was drunk and sitting next to Toshiro who was a bit ticked off cause Gin wouldn't stop calling him 'kid'constantly. "Nooooooo I'll never give up! Ya hear me!NEVAH!" He said equally drunk "Capt. Ichimaru, Lt. Shikutayou should really stop." Izuru said concerned. "Uhhhh Kiiira-kun stop bein' sucha stick in the mud!" Rangiku said lying down. Then the manager came "I'm sorry but we have to close soon." He said "It's my birthday! So screw the rules! I HAVE MONEY!" I yelled. The manager became shocked and a bit angry "No-no-no! She's just really drunk! Ahehehehehehe…" Hanataro said. He just stared and walked away. Gin stood up and picked me up. "Gin what're you-!" I said unable to finish because he started to run as fast as he could. All I could hear was him laughing like a maniac. Then he stopped and put me down. He stopped at the Academy. "Gin why did you-!" I couldn't finish because he suddenly kissed me. I took a step back. "…This is the place we first met. And also the place you saw my first tears after all those tears were for you…." He said. I don't remember what he was talking about. Maybe it was because I was drunk. "Gin we should head back. The other might start to worry." I said. "Not my problem, besides it's our birthday. I mean we should have some time alone. I want to stay here and think for a bit." He said sitting down. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. One hour later I heard Izuru and Rangiku calling out our names. When we got back we sat back and talked a little longer. Then Izuru stood up. "Capt. Ichimaru if you don't mind I'm going to take Lt. Shikuta back to the manor…Um Captain would you mind if the Lieutenant and I could take a day off? I think she's getting a fever. Adding a major hangover I don't think she'll be of much use tomorrow." He said "Uhhhh….Sure but why do you need one?" he asked "So I can take care of her. My grandfather will not be there and my brother doesn't really like her." He answered. Gin thought carefully for a moment "…Okay, fine but I get half a day to be with her okay?" he said opening his eyes at Izuru with determination. "Uh…Yes sir!" he said picking me up. Even though I was slightly passed out I could hear every single word. Then the Sake caught up with me and everything went black….

_Everything around me was black. I felt cold, and I was alone. Then I saw memories I've always wanted to forget. I saw Saka-kun (A/N: "Saka-kun" is Sojiro Kusaka.) dying and crying out to me. "Relena! Relena! I'm…S-s-so….S-s-sorry t-that…..I c-could never…keep my promise….to you…." He said with his last breath. I reached out for him "Saka-kun! Saka-kun! No! If you leave I'll be lonely! I don't want to be alone!...Kusaka?...Please don't die….KUSAKA!" I screamed. I heard Toshiro screaming too. All he said was 'But why Kusaka? He was my friend.' Suddenly the area around us disappeared I ran over to Kusaka's body and held it close to me. I started to cry. Then I heard a voice call out to me. Then his body disintegrated into reishi. The voice kept calling. It sounded like Gin's voice. I felt warm, I turned around and saw him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried. "Don't ever make me worry 'bout cha like that again! I was scared." He said "Gin…."I said before I woke up._

My head hurt so bad it wasn't funny. Izuru was sleeping in the corner. And all I could think about was that dream.

End chapter. See ya soon!

So did ya like it please review! Next chapter will be in Izuru's Point of View.


	3. Izuru's Day off Kinda

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own Relena, and all Members of the Shikuta House, and I also own Isuzu Ichimaru, Izumi Ichimaru, and Miyame Ichimaru, Shizuku Kusaka, Hakuro Kira, and Nokoru Kira. I also do NOT own Cherry-chan! Wolfy-chan does!Okay this Chapter is in Izuru's POV and Seriously R&R! Reviews are like what I live for I NEED THEM! Please. I am Begging. Review or I will hunt you down and make you eat dried persimmons and Orihime style cooking! Oh and I am going to start all my chapters with Quotes from Bleach! _

_"Those who do not know what love is liken it to beauty.  
Those who claim to know what love is liken it to ugliness."~ Tite Kubo-sensei_

I was woken up by Rina-sama. I can't believe I fell asleep in the corner! If Renji and Hisagi saw that they'd say I was sitting in the emo corner! "Izurun (A/N: Relena calls Izuru "Izurun" when she is distressed) can you get me a glass of water? My head is killing me." She said holding her head. "Um…Yeah…." I said and I got out of the room. I walked to the well and filled a bucket of water. Took a glass and brought it to her. She drank all of it in less than 10 seconds. "Ummm Rina-sama….Is anything wrong you seem depressed." I asked. "Izurun you are one the very few people who know how I really am….. And yes. Do you remember Kusaka?" She asked back "You mean Kusaka-dono? Yes I do but he's been gone for over 100 years. But why are you bringing him up now?"I asked her. "I had a nightmare last night. I saw him dying again. And I saw Gin crying. I feel as if I was actually reliving that moment. I felt everything I felt back then. I could feel Sojirou's blood soaking into my clothes. I could feel him getting colder. I could even feel Gin's tears dropping on the back of my neck. Maybe if had never met Kusaka, he wouldn't never have died." She said burying her face in my shoulder crying. Then I hugged her. "Rina-sama it's not your fault. And he wouldn't blame you if he were here. Rina-sama you're different from the other Nobles, you are kind and warm-hearted. Also your smile could heal more people than Division 4 could. You're always putting other people's burdens onto yourself and it hurts doesn't it? You shouldn't have to burden yourself like that. Because it hurts everyone you love." I said. But she had fallen asleep. "I gotta learn to shorten up my speeches." Then she started talking in her sleep. She talked about Capt. Ichimaru. I envy him because he got to her before I could. I looked around because I had nothing better to do. I noticed a little card with my name on it. I laid Rina-sama down and picked up the card. On the back it said:

"Izuru. I need you to go to the Division 13 barracks. Then I need you to go to Capt. Ukitake and ask for Cherry-chan. Bring her here and wake me up if I'm asleep.

Sincerely

The seriously hung over girl next to you,

P.S. Could you ask Capt. Ukitake if he has any of the apple candies left? I love those!"

"Okay…Um should I just leave her here alone…" I said just staring at the passed out figure in front of me. Five minutes passed by and I found myself walking to the Division 13 barracks carrying her on my back. 'She's small but a bit heavier than I expected.' I thought. I heard Rina-sama talk. "Izuru….Why are you carrying me?" she asked "Pardon me for saying this but…..Because there's no way in hell am I leaving you alone!" I said "…..Uh…..Um….Well said." She laughed. For as long as I can remember I've looked out for Rina-sama. The Kira House is the family that serves the Great Shikuta House. Around 100 years ago my parents were killed by the former Division 3 lieutenant, Taichiro Akizuna. Now the only family I have left is my Grandfather Hakuro, and my older brother Nokoru. My Grandfather was left in charge of taking care of the Shikuta House Manor/Compound. My Parents served Hiyori-sama and Kazuhiko-sama. My brother served Seishirou. But unfortunately Hiyori-sama and Kazuhiko-sama shared the same fate as my parents. Seishirou was exiled from the Soul Society because he murdered his wife Haruna, attacked Capt. Aizen (who at the time was lieutenant.), and committed treason. Nokoru has always and will always be loyal to Seishirou, and he despises Rina-sama. She fell asleep again. When I got there I saw Kiyone and Sentaro fighting over who Capt. Ukitake liked better as always. Then I walked over to his office. "Hello Capt. Ukitake. Um this is 3rd seat Kira Izuru of Division 3 and I'm with Lt. Shikuta." I said. He opened the door. "Oh! Come on in!" he said smiling. "Okay." I said laying Rina-sama on the couch. "Wow she must have really put it away last night. She shouldn't really drink so much she's lightweight you know. Well I suppose Gin told her to." He laughed. "Yeah…..Ummm I'm here to pick up Cherry-chan?" I said a bit embarrassed. "Oh you mean Gin's present? Oh I'll be back soon!" He said walking out the door. I sat down next to Rina-sama. A few minutes passed and then she got up. "Rina-sama do you need anything?" I asked. She looked at me; her eyes looked dull and droopy. "Izuru…" she said and she kissed my cheek. Then fell on me. She was probably acting in her sleep. But I couldn't help but blush. I heard a knock on the door and Capt. Ukitake came in holding a small white fox with a bright blue bow on its head. "This is Cherry-chan. Hanataro found her in the woods and Capt. Unohana doesn't allow Division members to have pets, so he gave her to Relena-sama." He said. He put her into my hand. She hissed at me them bit me. "Ouch! That's hurts!" I said. She wouldn't let o for a whole 2 minutes, then calmed down and licked the wound. "She's really cute when she's not biting people." I laughed. Rina-sama got up again ad rubbed her eyes. "Hmmmm? Izuru? Capt. Ukitake? What're you two doing in my room?" She asked. "Ha ha ha! I see you haven't lost your sense of humor Relena." Capt. Ukitake said. We talked for an hour and left. When we got back Capt. Ichimaru was waiting inside. "Where've you two been?"

End Chapter! See ya soon!

_So I hope you liked it please review! And here's a little word from our Stars!_

_Relena: I really hope you like the story Miho-sama works really hard! Ouch! Too much Sake!_

_Gin: Yeah! Okay head still hurts!_

_Izuru: Review! Miho-sama only has 1 review. (And that's because she threatened that she'd shove Miss. Orihime's cooking down their throats) _

_Rangiku: Hey how come I didn't get any time in this chapter!_

_Me: Because I had no use for you in this chapter. Maybe the next chapter!_

_The next chapter will be out soon…..I hope….But I hope you have enough patience I don't really want a riot of reviews saying to hurry up. I mean I'm still in School!_


	4. Gin's Siblings and Aizen's Smiling!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kubo owns Bleach. Wolfy-chan owns Cherry-chan. Okay I do own Relena, Members of the Shikuta House, Nokoru Kira, Hakuro Kira, Izumi Ichimaru (Will make an appearance), Isuzu Ichimaru (Will make an Appearance) Kazutaka Ichimaru (Only mentioned), and Miyame Ichimaru (Only mentioned)._

_If you're wondering about the peoples with the name 'Ichimaru' they're Gin's family. Izumi and Isuzu are twins. They are older than Gin. They also are near exact opposites. Izumi is violent, but she's also sophisticated and can keep her calm longer. Isuzu is not into fighting when he has no reason, but he's also a sadist who is very short tempered. Kazutaka is Gin's dad. Very little is known about him (I can't really think of anything) the only thing that is actually known about him is that he owned an antique doll store (Like Muraki…..Wait Kazutaka….Muraki…..Dolls…..Ack! Kazutaka Muraki of YnM!). Miyame Ichimaru is Gin's mom. She was a shrine priestess with long silver hair that was as soft as a cloud's appearance. She's very sophisticated, and warm-hearted. 50 years before the story actually starts, Relena is wondering how Gin died so young. So he says this: "One day I took a walk got hit in the head with a rock and fell down a well….Or was it a river?"._

"_The mane of the sun pouring down erases the footprints on thin ice. Do not fear deceit, for the world already exists upon deceit."_~_Tite Kubo-sensei_

"Leeeeeena-chaaaaaaan! R'ya done yet?" Gin yelled from downstairs. "Almost! Just give me a few more minutes!" I answered. I gave Cherry-chan to Gin as a gift for his/our birthday. Then he felt guilty for not getting me anything, so he demanded that he take me out on a date. So then he dragged me to my room and locked the door. He told me that he wouldn't unlock the door until I changed into something 'cute'. "Okay! I'm done! Can you open the door now?" I yelled. "Yeah I'll be right there!" he said. I heard him run up the stairs. Then he opened the door. "Soooo?" I asked. He smiled "Hyuu hyuu! Lena-chan you have officially broken my cute scale! Now I have to get a new one…. May I?" he said holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and took his offer "So where are we going?" I asked "The world of the Living of course! Ran-chan told me there's a cute little café in Sapporo that has the best cake ever!" he said. We got out of the Manor and headed to the Main Senkai Gate. Gin stopped and looked around. He opened his eyes wide in disbelief. Then he picked me up and flash stepped to a tree. "Gin what's wrong?" I asked "Shhhh. We were being followed." he said. I stared at him. His eyes were still open but I could see he was worried. "What?" I asked . He closed his eyes again. "I think they're targeting you for your status." he said "I don't understand why anyone would want to kill me. I.…I won't tolerate this. Why would they kill me I've taken care of all my families affairs. I take care of what goes on in Rukongai. I've improved the academy a little. I'm going to fight back I won't let them kill me." I said jumping down from the branch. "Lena-chan!…..*sigh* I hate when she gets like this. But I have to admit it's kinda hot." he said. Two people appeared before us. Gin looked shocked. "Izumi? Isuzu? How? You guys were." he said trembling. "Heh. I'm sad Ginny-chan doesn't want to see us Izumi!" the boy said "Tch! I don't care really all I want is that girl." the girl answered. "Wait so you really are after Lena-chan! Why?" he asked. "Why? You're seriously asking that. Because of her! Our parents were killed! We lived in the 4th District of East Rukongai. They assured us that we were protected! But three days ago a man working for her came and killed them both without reason all he said to us was 'Their existence is threatening our Hime-sama.' she's the reason why they're dead!" Isuzu said. They both drew their swords. "If that's what happened I'm sorry. But if you want to kill me, you can." I said. "Lena-chan!" Gin said "But first you'll have to beat me! Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31 Shakkaho!" I yelled. A red orb of spirit energy shot itself towards the two, but they dodged it with ease. "Hadō 4. Byakurai ." they recited. It flew at me fast. I was expecting it to hurt but I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes and Gin was holding me. "Y-y-y-you t-took the b-blow f-f-for me?" I cried. "Of course…..I would….Lena-chan I don't want'cha….To get hurt…" He said weakly. Then he passed out. Isuzu got mad. "Why would you protect that thing! She's the reason why they're dead!" He said. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Whoa Isuzu. Calm down. It's okay for now we'll get her later. Gin won't always be there to protect her." Izumi said. "*cough* I suppose you're right. We'll be back. Until then take care of my little brother!" he said and they left. "Those guys were Gin's family?" I asked myself. I picked Gin up and carried him back to the manor (A/N: Either he's really light. Or she's just that strong). When we got back I saw Izuru and Capt. Aizen. "! Uh…Capt. Aizen what are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled (A/N: I liked Aizen better when he was acting like a nice guy. But now….Ugh!) "I came because I felt both of you're reiatsu weaken a bit. I wanted to make sure everything was ok. But…. Gin got himself hurt didn't he?" he said in a questioning tone. I dropped to my knees and held him closer. "It's all my fault! I'm the one who was supposed to get hit! Not him!" I cried. Both of them walked over to me. But Capt. Aizen was the first to attempt comforting me. He patted my head and smiled. "It's not your fault. If anything it's his fault. You see Gin is very possessive. And you're at the top of his list of favorite things." he said wiping the tears off my face. "Uh thank you Capt. Aizen! I understand but…" I said. "But nothing. Rina-sama I told you this before. You're always burdening yourself with the pain of others. Not once in the time that I started serving you to now have I ever seen you act selfish. Maybe if you take another day off you can spend it on yourself okay? Besides There's nothing going on tomorrow, so yeah." Izuru said. "Okay." I said. "Oh! Yeah that reminds me I have a gift for you!" Capt. Aizen said. He pulled out a box wrapped in azure paper with a silver ribbon "Open it. You'll like it." he said. I unwrapped it carefully and opened the box. Inside was a scarlet kimono with blue and silver lines and gold marigolds on it. "Capt. Aizen. I don't know what to say…." I said shocked. "Happy late birthday Miss. Shikuta. Don't worry it's custom tailored. I'm pretty good with measuring with my eyes. You should wear it to the Autumn festival." he said "Uh….Thank you. I'll treasure it. And I will." I said. "You should be tending to Gin's wounds!" he said. "Yes sir!" I said and he left. "Capt. Aizen. He's very difficult read from first glances." he said. "Yeah. Izuru help me out." I said "Yes Rina-sama!" he said. Izuru took Gin's haori off to get a better look. It was scary. His back was burned badly. "Ouch! These people must be strong." he said "Yeah." I said focusing my reiatsu to my hands "Rina-sama are you okay? You're crying." Izuru said. I didn't even know I was crying. "Uh…Yeah….." I replied. It took 30 minutes to replenish his reiatsu and 1 hour to tend to his wounds. "Izuru you're free to go." I said. "Are you sure…Okay. Oyasumi Nasai, Rina-sama see you tomorrow." he said walking out "Oyasumi…" I said

_Sooooo whaddaya think! Yeah currently this is all from the top of m head. So yeah….. Well here is a message from our Stars!:_

_Relena: *sighs* I'm sorry since I was being stupid and arrogant Gin is knocked out and can't be with us….. I'm sorry *cries* Sorry….Sorry…So sorry…._

_Izuru: *attempts to cheer her up.* It's okay Rina-sama! Look! *three rocks and begins to juggle them* I can juggle! *fails and all three hit his head.*…..Owwwwwww…_

_Relena: *cheers up a little* Aww Izuru! You didn't have to do that! Look now you go yourself hurt!_

_Izuru: Sorry Rina-sama! *bows*_

_Well that's their input. I guess. But next chapter will be in Gin's POV so don't miss out! _


	5. No Regrets

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kubo owns Bleach. Wolfy-chan owns Cherry-chan. Okay I do own Relena, Members of the Shikuta House, Shizuku Kusaka, Nokoru Kira, Hakuro Kira, Izumi Ichimaru, Isuzu Ichimaru, Kazutaka Ichimaru, and Miyame Ichimaru. _

_ This chap is in Gin's POV so I hope you like it! This chapter includes the chara my OC Haruna. Later on (Spoiler for story later on Alert!) she becomes a hollow and possess' Seishirou. She has the same zanpakuto as Ulquiorra (*dodges tomato*Ack! I'm sorry!). Because she and Seishirou are Ulquiorra. Haruna is the dark half while Seishirou is the calm half. (*dodges another tomato* I'm really sorry!) But Murcielago's Shikai is similar to a Quincy's bow and arrows! Don't hurt me!_

"_To know love, one must sacrifice their own time. But to truly know love, one must sacrifice everything." ~ Miho Ichimaru_

I opened my eyes for a minute. I was in the Advanced Medical Treatment Center. Lena-chan was sleeping in a chair. How cute. The door opened. And my smile for some unknown reason widened. "Well, it's unexpected to see you here. Capt. Yamamoto. What brings you here?" I asked. "You say that like it's a bad thing Ichimaru." he responded. Relena woke up stretching. "Hmmm? Captain-Commander Yamamoto? Oh Gin you're awake." she said. "Sorry to put this on you on such notice. But there has been strange things in the world of the living, and I need you to investigate" he said. Gin knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why don't you have Division 9 handle it?" Gin asked. "Yeah I bet Hisa-kun (A/N: "Hisa-kun" is what Relena calls Hisagi. She in some ways is like Yachiru.) and Capt. Tosen would love to handle it." Relena added. "No I think Division 3 is capable of handling this. Also Capt. Soifon has reported that the problem revolves around a man wearing all black, with a black zanpakuto." he said. "Seishirou…." she said scared. "Fine. We'll go." Gin said "Then it's settled. Ichimaru, Shikuta you and two people of your choosing will go to the world of the living in three days. Also this assignment is a year long make sure the people you choose will not get in the way." He said leaving "Gin are you sure about this?" she asked me. "No but…." I said. She walked over to me and hugged me. "I don't really care now. I just want you to know, no matter what happens I'll always back you up. Okay?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Okay Lena-chan, thanks…."

"Hey Capt. Yamamoto said we could choose two other people to come with us right?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"I think we should bring Harunobu and Hanataro."

"Good idea…..Sorry Lena-chan, can I have some time alone. I need to think."

"Sure. If you need anything. Just tell me." She said leaving. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "Why did it have to be Seishirou? But I still don't regret killing Rune." he said daydreaming.

Haruna "Rune" Shikuta was the wife of Seishirou Shikuta, Lena-chan's older brother. I killed her nearly a century ago. She was the 3rd seat of Division 5. She was obsessed with Seishirou. Back then Lena-chan and Seishirou were really close. She was a terribly jealous woman. She couldn't bear the fact that Seishiro loved Lena-chan as much as he lover her.

_ Haruna stood outside the Division 12 Barracks. "That rotten, little girl. She thinks she can take Seishirou away from me. Well I'll show her." she said walking inside. I walked closer to her. "Now Rune, what just do you think you're oin' here so late at night?" I asked "Ichimaru… You're here to stop me. Aren't you? You love that thing." she said. "So what if I do? All I'm asking is. What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "What do you think? I'm going to kill her of course." she said flash stepping away. I followed her. She stopped in the courtyard, and drew her zanpakuto. "Enclose, Murcielago." she said and the sheath turned into a quiver, while her zanpakuto became a bow. She started shooting reishi arrows at me "Awww. You're bein' serious. That's no fun. But…" I smiled and flash stepped behind her. "Bein' too serious is dangerous. Shoot her down, Shinso." I said. Shinso shot right through her. "Told ya so." I said.. She dropped to her knees. "Damn you…..Ichimaru…" she said. Then she died. The whole time I didn't realize Seishirou was there as well. "Ichimaru. Why did you?…..You'll pay! I bet you came here to kill my sister too!" he said_

"_No! Why would I kill Lena-chan?"_

"… _Fall, Kuruizakihime!" he said his zanpakuto turned into a flowered scythe (A/N: When I drew it people said it looked like Marluxia's Scythe.) he charged at me. But the unexpected happened. Lt. Aizen came. "6__th__ seat Shikuta. Stop." he said. I flash stepped to the other side. But he just kept going at me. Aizen was the next to move. He stood right in front of him and unsheathed his sword. _

"_What're you doing?" _

"_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." he said. Then Seishirou fell to the ground holing his head. He turned to me. "Are you the one who killed the 3__rd__." he asked. "Yeah." I answered. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because she was going to kill a friend of mine."_

_Seishirou spoke "That's a lie! Haruna loved Relena!"_

"_I don't lie about stuff like that. I might trick people, but I don't lie. Especially about Lena-chan's safety." _

_Then the Omnitsukido came. One of them walked forward. "Excuse me, Lt. Aizen. We were informed of a murder (A/N: Wow. Even I did not expect myself to type that. But Dang! They work fast!)." he said_

"_Yes. Seishirou Shikuta killed our 3__rd__ seat then tried to kill…..Um who are you?" he said facing me. _

"_Uh… Gin. Ichimaru Gin." I said. Seishirou looked like he was crying. It's a good thing Lena-chan is a heavy sleeper. "Yes, understood. Take Seishirou-sama to the prison." the Omnitsukido member said. _

After that they took Seishirou away and I never saw him again. I was told he was exiled. Aizen told Lena-chan that Seishirou went crazy and killed Haruna. He didn't even mention my part. I opened my eyes and stared at my hand. "How much longer until I can stop the lies."

_Okay so that's it! I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry about all the confusions. If you have anything to add PM me! Relena and Gin are being assigned to London. More specifically a Private Academy for Special Abilities. The man in charge is named Soichiro *cough*Kasumioji!*cough* . The school is called Seinosuke Kasumioji Gakuen or Seinogaku for short. It's a school exclusively for the Japanese. Not my idea okay! My sister wouldn't stop annoying me. So yeah. Well here's a few words from our Stars!_

_Relena: I'm so nervous! What will I do? What if Seishirou comes!_

_Gin: Easy Lena-chan. It'll be okay. Ya have me right?_

_Relena: I guess so._

_Hanataro: I'm really going!….But what if I mess up?_

_Harunobu: Don't worry we'll all be fine!_

_Thank you for reading! Please Review! Please no bad comments!_


End file.
